


Touch

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 5</p><p>Prompt from wildwinterwitch: Robert/Maid, touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildwinterwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildwinterwitch).



Her breath was warm against his cheek as he pressed against her. His heart thudded in his chest as he closed his eyes, focusing on his other senses. The smooth contours of her lips as they grazed his, the sweet flavour of apples as their tongues entwined, the pressure of her hand at the nape of his neck, the silky texture of her finely sculpted cheek beneath his palm. He breathed deeply, consuming her heady scent which reminded him of flowers and washing powder. He sighed, reluctantly pulling away as he wondered how something so wrong could feel so right.


End file.
